


When the Sky Looks Like my Knuckles and my Eyes

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cliffhanger, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sibling Abuse, Title from a Cavetown Song, except I'm not, this was a Tumblr request IM SORRY FOR THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Prompts:9. “Just because they’ve said that they’re sorry, doesn’t mean that they won’t do it again.”12. “They’re controlling you, NAME. You don’t deserve this.”I was asked to split up the twins and this is the result (CHECK TAGS FOR TWS)





	When the Sky Looks Like my Knuckles and my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but also not

It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it had been a while. And it wasn't like it mattered, right? This was normal. 

Something told Ike it wasn't, but he ignored it.

Being aggressively shoved past that early in the morning wasn't the best wake-up call, but at least no one noticed it.

So Ike ignored it like every time before. And Mike would apologize within a few days, probably. If it had ended well before, it would this time.

But every time Ike tried to talk to Mike, he'd either get ignored or receive some smart-ass comment.

The next morning, Ike tried to talk to him again. It didn't go better, if anything, it was worse. Either being ignored or a scoff, and multiple times he was told that was he was saying was 'fucking stupid'.

Ike probably should have realized then that, even though Mike was right in front of him, he didn't have a brother anymore.

He could have gone to someone who was good at conflict resolution and all that shit. Instead, he went to his boyfriend(?). Luckily, he was only a bunk away.

Tommy Boy quietly held and fiddled with Ike's hands while he talked about what had been going on, even though talking about feelings wasn't really his thing.

It was a little easier with Tommy.

"I mean it's gonna be fine soon, right? This has happened before, he's always apologized within like a week-" 

"Wait, this has happened before?" Tommy cut Ike off with the amount of worry in his voice going up.

"Yeah? Why?" Ike looked up, confused.

“Just because Mike's said that he's sorry, doesn’t mean that they won’t do it again. And he's proven that already!"

"Oh..." Ike's head dropped down and was suddenly very concentrated on the torn seam on the cuff of his pants. 

“He's controlling you, Ike. You don’t deserve this.” Tommy cupped his face, turning it up to look at him.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Tommy!" Ike insisted with a forced hopefullness. He grinned and lightly kissed Tommy's cheek before going back to his bunk.

Unfortunately, things only got a lot worse. Harsh words hurt like shit, and Ike wasn't sure if this was worse or better.

He came back to the lodging house late, looking pissed off and with a bruise on his cheek. Ike saw multiple people raise eyebrows at the sight and he just wordlessly went to bed.

Tommy Boy shook him awake a while later.

"What?" Ike grumbled as he pulled the thin blanket over his eyes.

"You ok?" Tommy asked, trying to pull off the blanket.

"Take a guess."

"Not good?"

"No." Ike sat up and poked at the bruise. 

"Don't poke it!" Tommy quietly exclaimed, taking his boyfriend's hand into his own.

"I don't care..."

"Are you gonna talk about what happened?" Tommy mumbled, fearing that things had escalated.

Ike mumbled something inaudible. He refused to look up at Tommy. He shifted away from him, and stuck his hands in his lap. 

"What?"

"I tried to corner him to ask why he kept doing this, and he punched me."

"Oh, geez, Ike, 'm so sorry." Tommy pulled him into a hug despite Ike's best efforts to squirm away. 

"It's nothing..."

"Has... Has he hit you before?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"I swear it, Tommy."

"Have you ever asked Mike about it before?" Tommy asked. He still hadn't let go. 

"No." Ike gave up on trying to escape the tight hug and actually hugged back. 

Tommy rubbed his back, thinking of what to say. 

"You should stop trying to talk to Mike, just... Drop him." Tommy said.

"But he's my brother!"

"It doesn't excuse how shitty he's being!" Tommy held his boyfriend's face.

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"... Fine." Ike got up and left to his bunk without another word, worrying himself to death.


End file.
